Spider-verse Frozen Elsa
by GWhilakers
Summary: Miles Morales from Into the Spider-verse is captured and sent into another dimension where he encounters the bizarre spiderman from the odd youtube “children’s” videos. Elsa of course also makes an appearance


It had been a while since his life had drastically changed. At this point Miles was getting a little bored of his new life. He had been, rather dramatically, thrust into becoming a superhero and then immediately also saving not only the city or the universe but the entire multiverse.

Things had been much slower for Miles. Instead of having to defeat a multiversal threat he only had to fight the occasional city level threat, nothing that a young spider-man couldn't handle. Besides Miles had learned from the best. While Miles was thankful that he hadn't had to deal with any big threats he missed his friends, the other Spider-men.

While he hadn't had time to get super close with all of the spider-men he felt a special kinship with all of them and longed to spend time with them again. There was a moment that had filled miles with hope not too long ago, it had felt like Gwen was right there but the moment soon faded but Miles held onto the memory.

Miles suddenly realized that he had been free falling for a couple seconds thinking about his feelings instead of stopping himself from an untimely splat on the pavement. He quickly shot out his arm and released his web with a "thwip." Fortunately the web connected with a nearby building unfortunately it wasn't at a good angle for web swinging. Miles scrambled to regain control before he swung into the side of the building. He still had trouble with his web shooters some times. The building was getting closer. Miles tried to let go of the web but he was nervous so he couldn't stop sticking. Only one option left. Miles braced for impact as he hit the side of the building.

Ironically after hitting the building Miles was finally able to let go of the web and he fell a couple stories onto a balcony below him. Miles lay there hurting all over, and then closed his eyes for just a second.

Miles felt pain. He woke up chained to a chair with no idea where he was. All he could see was that there was a rather large device pointed directly at him. His body still hurt all over from his fall and now he had cold and rusty chains making him even more uncomfortable. Any one of these things; the chair, the pain, or the device would have made for a pretty typical tuesday. Any two would have been a monday or a wednesday. All three was a Friday. Miles was still pretty collected though, he thought to himself "This isn't the worst thing I've ever encountered. I'm super strong I can just break these chains. That machine probably won't work, half of the devices these cranks make don't work."

Miles mood changed when the machine turned on. Plates and gears started to spin. As they spun they started to emit blues and reds that grew brighter in intensity as the parts whirled faster. A small pale blue light appeared in the center of the machine. It looked like there was an aperture opening. This light grew both in size and in brightness. Just when Miles thought he would go blind looking at the bright pale blue light it shot out at him as a beam hitting him right in the chest. Miles forgot about the pain he had been feeling as this was the most intense pain he had ever felt. It felt like his body was getting ripped apart. The pain spread from just the small area in the center of his chest to cover even more of him. Miles managed to look down through the pain and saw that the light was expanding faster and faster and as the light spread so did the immense and unbearable pain. It felt like an eternity but the beam and the pain engulfed Miles' entire body.

Suddenly Miles was zooming through a very large open space that seemed to go on forever in every direction. Miles had never been here but he knew what it was almost by instinct. This was the nexus between multiverses. Miles was moving fast in a direction but he had no idea where he was going. Maybe he would get to see Gwen again or maybe Peter B. Parker, maybe even SPIDER-HAM!

His destination dimension was quickly approaching, Miles winced as he felt like he was going to impact the edge of the universe but he passed through painlessly and breathed a sigh of relief. Miles then slammed into the floor of a supermarket. Immediately there was pandemonium but not from the strange instance of a boy slamming into the floor. Miles didn't have time to see where he was, he just had to act. He jumped up and sprung into action. As he did this the sliding doors of the store opened up. There was a woman in an icy blue dress in the shopping cart and the person pushing the cart was ANOTHER SPIDER-MAN!

Miles was pleased to see another Spider-Man but not necessarily surprised. What did surprise Miles was that the woman was pregnant and was also Elsa from Frozen. Pregnant Elsa and this new Spider-man ran wildly around the store until suddenly Elsa was on the store counter on her back about to give birth. Spider-Man was between her legs to help birth the child. To Miles absolute Horror the baby that Spider-Man is holding is just a smaller version of Spider-Man.

Suddenly Miles was in a room with a bed in it. This world seemed to be very unstable. Things just changed without warning into totally different things. There were now multiple Spider-Men and multiple Elsas jumping on the bed. As they bouncy Miles felt an almost sort of magical feeling. This world defied any logic. Everything looked flat and all of the edges were sharp yet fuzzy. Miles decided he would also jump on the bed, it felt like the right thing to do. With each jump the magical feeling increased. Miles jumped really hard and suddenly he was again flying through the dimensional nexus. He had escaped. Miles wasn't sure what to make of his time it the universe with Frozen pregnant Elsa and Spider-man but he was glad that they had helped him return to his. Miles was determined to find out who did this and how and put a stop to it!


End file.
